Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The preferred embodiments relate generally to housings for electronic circuit cards, and more particularly, to controller housings for holding one or more electronic circuit cards.
2. Background of the Invention
Controller housings are generally known in the art that hold one or more circuit cards, referred to herein as simply xe2x80x9ccards.xe2x80x9d Slots are typically provided inside the housing and are spaced so that pairs of slots engage opposite edges of a card inserted in the pair of slots. The slots may be formed in card guides supported inside the housing, where the card guides are fixed to the housing or may be releasably fastened to the housing using screws or the like.
Controller housings are known in which the card guides are movable to accommodate different card sizes. For example, it may be necessary or desirable to replace a current card with a new card having a different sizexe2x80x94a different form factor. To reposition a conventional card guide, if this is possible at all, a tool such as a screwdriver is needed to unfasten the card guide from the old position and refasten the card guide in the new position. Such a process is labor and time intensive.
Conventional controller housings are sized according to the number and size of cards needed. While additional room may be provided for changes in card size or additional cards to be added later, the additional room is limited. Accordingly, if significant card changes or additions are needed, a new housing must also be provided.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a mechanism whereby the card guides in a controller housing can be easily removed or relocated to accommodate varying size circuit cards. Also what is needed in the art is a controller housing that is easily expandable to accommodate additional circuit cards.
The problems noted above are solved in large part by a modular controller housing, each controller housing utilizing card guides that do not require the use of tools for removal or relocation. In the preferred embodiments, each controller housing has two elongated openings that allow for insertion of circuit cards into the interior of the housing. Each opening in the preferred embodiments is capable of accepting up to two card guides. By selectively adding and removing card guides, each opening is therefore capable of accepting varying size circuit cards. With each possible card guide installed in a particular opening, three one-third size circuit cards may be inserted into the opening, thereby coupling the cards to a back-plane board mounted within and at the rear of the controller housing. If one of the card guides is removed from the exemplary opening, then the opening is capable of accepting a one-third size circuit card, and a two-thirds size circuit card. If both card guides are removed from the exemplary opening, then the opening is capable of accepting one full size circuit card.
In the preferred embodiments, the card guides may be installed and removed without the use of tools. That is, the card guides preferably snap into place by use of corresponding structures on an internal surface of the respective opening, and the card guide. Addition and removal of card guides in the preferred embodiments is accomplished by snapping the card guides into or out of place. When inserted, the card guides provide slots in which circuit cards slide during insertion and removal, and rest during use.
The preferred embodiments also comprise a modular controller housing such that additional controller housing may be placed together to form a larger housing as needed. The combination of the modular controller housing and the card guides that allow openings in the modular housings to take on varying sizes, creates an easily expandable and versatile controller housing for electronic circuit cards.
The disclosed devices and methods comprise a combination of features and advantages which enable it to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art devices. The various characteristics described above, as well as other features, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description, and by referring to the accompanying drawings.